Opinions
by LivingInALostGeneration
Summary: What if James, Laurent and Victoria were nowhere near the baseball field and didn't interrupt the game? What if things went to plan and the Cullens could share their opinions on Bella and grill Edward after meeting her for the first time?


_**A/N: All I ask is that after reading this is that you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, and maybe if you could possibly leave a review for me, please! Also all reviews will be replied to and FLAMES, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, and COMPLIMENTS are ALL WELCOME. Thank-You! **_

_**And Thank-you to my wonderful beta XxAlexisTheTwilightFreakxX**_

_**-Alix Xx**_

_Summary: What if James, Laurent and Victoria were nowhere near the baseball field and didn't interrupt the game? What if things went to plan and the Cullens could share their opinions on Bella and grill Edward after meeting her for the first time? _

**APOV**

"Oh My Carlisle! They are sooo sweet together" I squealed after making sure that Edward had taken Bella home and was a safe distance away so he couldn't hear anything.

"I know" Esme sighed happily "This is the happiest I've ever seen Edward"

We were all seated in the living room waiting for Edward to return from dropping Bella home.

"Maybe we should wait for Edward to discuss this - then we can grill him at the same time" Jazz suggested calmly but with a maniacal grin at the end.

"Oh My, What the hell could be taking him so long?" Emmett whined, five minutes later

"Emmett watch your language" Esme scolded

"Sorry Mum"

"He's probably just waiting with Bella until her father comes home, so stop getting all impatient Emmett as it is making Jasper all fidgety" I summarised trying to calm Jasper down and ignoring the scowl Emmett was sending my way.

"Carlisle will you call him and tell him we need to have a family meeting and that could he come home now?" Esme asked sweetly

"I don't even see why we have to do this; she's only human after all, Edward will get over this…this infatuation sooner or later and then we can get on with our lives!" Rose complained bitterly

"Oh Rose, why don't you just give it a rest! What is so wrong with Edward finally finding love? Why are you so hell bent on destroying his happiness? Its not fair on him, okay; he has to live with three happily married couples: how do you think that makes him feel? He covers up his true feelings very well; but I can read emotions, I know exactly how he feels. He's mostly happy when we do things together as a family and he loves us all very much; but when he sits in his room listening to music all I feel emitting from him is sadness and loneliness: all he wants is someone to love and someone to love him, okay. So just please for all our sakes let him feel what its like to love and be loved, and stop being so mean, just be happy for him?" I let Jasper finish his little rant before I hugged him - that is the longest speech he'd ever made in regards to Edward!

Slowly I looked around the room: Esme, Carlisle and Emmett looked shocked while Rose had at least had the decency to look remorseful.

"Oh my poor son, I never knew he felt like that" Esme said regretfully while Carlisle agreed.

After a few more moments and a few words of encouragement from Emmett, Rose finally composed herself and spoke "I…I never knew he felt like that. And I am happy for him Jasper, its just why did he pick a human, there are plenty of female vampires we know, why didn't he pick one of them - it just doesn't make sense, and it is also highly dangerous for us, what happens if this ends badly? We'll have to move, that's what will happen and I happen to like it here - I don't want to move and have to start high school again!" By the end of her speech Rosalie was whining.

"Oh for heavens sake, Rosalie! You are so VAIN! Just get over yourself already. Did you not hear anything I just said? Firstly, HE JUST WANTS SOMEONE TO LOVE AND SOMEONE TO LOVE HIM! WHY does it matter whether that person is human or vampire? Secondly, it WON'T end badly, okay. He loves her too much to kill her. And thirdly, Bella is THE ONE for him, just like Emmett is for you and Alice is for me and how Esme is for Carlisle SO JUST GET OVER YOURSELF AND BE HAPPY …" by the end of his rant, Jasper was shouting but then the door opened and he trailed off as Edward stepped into the room.

"Who has to get over themselves and be happy?" Edward asked cheerily but then he caught sight of our expressions and sighed. "Okay, who died?"

"Umm, Edward you might want to come in here and sit down." Carlisle said

"What happened?" Edward asked suspiciously before he came to sit on the other side of me.

"Nothing happened son, per se. Alice wanted to have a family meeting about earlier, when Bella was here and then Jasper and Rosalie sort of had an argument regarding you, Bella and your feelings for her." Esme supplied

"I knew it was to good to be true; nobody likes her do they? You all think she's completely wrong for me, just because she's human. Why can nobody just be happy for me. In all of my 90 years I have never met anybody that I have wanted to be with more than her…do any of you know how much it _**hurts**_ to be the only single one in a family of three happily married couples?" Edward sighed, and very faintly you could detect a note of pain in his voice which hurt me to hear.

"Look Edward, nobody thinks that. And we _**are **_happy for you, you don't know how much satisfaction I get from knowing that she makes you happy!" Esme contradicted.

"Yeah Edward, it doesn't matter to us if she's human. We can already see the changes in you, it made a change from the moody, brooding vampire we know and tolerate" Emmett agreed.

"Okay then, if you really don't mind: why were Rosalie and Jasper arguing?" he asked

It was Carlisle's turn to speak "Rosalie is just worried about how it would affect us if…if this ended…badly, and Jasper was trying to reason with her; he was trying to tell her that it wouldn't matter because you love her too much to…umm…kill her" Carlisle swallowed nervously.

Suddenly I was hit with a vision

_*"You think I'll kill her" Edward snapped at Rosalie, causing Emmett to growl at him. _

"_Yes I do" Rose retorted_

"_Fine, if you can't trust me I'll leave. I love Bella to much to leave her so I'll get an apartment for now and then when we've graduated I'll take her somewhere far away from here and you" and with that Edward stormed out the front door never to be seen again*_

And I gasped, "No Edward you can't leave! Just ignore Rosalie, she doesn't know what she's talking about: of course you won't kill Bella, you love her too much, I love her and you too much for you to leave. And think of poor Esme and Carlisle, you can't leave them, they love you and Bella as well. And what about Jasper and Emmett; to them you're their brother, what would they do without you?"

"I wasn't going to leave; I didn't actually mean it. I was just angry Alice, I could never do that to any of you" he replied weakly.

"Okay, I believe you Edward. But don't ever do that again, you gave me such a scare, I really thought you would leave." I said "But that's not the reason I wanted this family meeting; what I wanted it for was just so we could sit down and talk about our opinions on Bella, which is exactly what we are going to do now, so please everyone get comfortable"

"Oooh, I wanna go first" Emmett stated in all his childish glory while waving his arm in the air madly.

"Okay, okay. Go on then" I laughed

"Well firstly, she's great. Her clumsiness is fantastic and so hilarious. And I love her blush, she blushes at the most simplest of things, its so funny. And lastly, I love her like a sister already, you made a good choice bro!"

Jasper "Awe Emmett, isn't that sweet. Anyway my turn. She's great. And I must agree with Emmett on this one; I also love her like a sister already even though I did try to stay as far away as possible"

Me "We're going to be best friends! And I already think of her as my sister"

Rosalie "I don't like her. She's just a human, why can't you just get over this and move on already so we can go on with our lives?"

Esme "Enough Rose! Bella is who Edward wants, so just learn to live with that; I'm not asking you to like her, just be happy for Edward! Anyway, she's my newest daughter, I love her, she's perfect for you!"

Carlisle "I agree with Esme. Bella is my newest daughter. I love her as well, she's your perfect match and soul mate!"

And finally Edward "I love her, she's my mate and she makes me the happiest I've been in the whole of my existence! That's all that matters and I'm so happy that you guys love her as well" with one outstanding exception I thought and Edward laughed.

The End

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading that!**_

_**!Review please!**_

_**-Alix xx**_


End file.
